thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze (real name Blake "Blaze" Storm) is a brawler that specializes in all kinds of combat. Martial arts, and Bakugan combat. His Guardian Bakugan are Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, and Pyrus Aranaut. He is a highly skilled marksman, expert in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, and is fluent in a number of foreign languages. Personality Blaze is a 15 year old Half-human, half-Demon, fire breathing being. Who is also one quarter Gundalian. At first glance he is an arrogant, self-centered womanizer, who only cares for himself. Truthfully, he can be very cocky, arrogant and antagonistic, at times; and when he loses control, he goes all out rage. Blaze always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He is defiant, and hardly ever backs down from challenges. He gives his all during a battle, and always goes for the big target. Blaze is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of brawlers, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wiseness that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. Blaze is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked, or threatened. He rarely shows any seriousness, but has been shown to be caring and protective of his family and friends. He tries not to let his emotions drive his actions. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Blaze often makes innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity;thus being known as a perverted scoundrel. His attention was normally directed at Faviola, not knowing he had a girl friend; due to amnesia. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Despite his nature, he is also a science whiz, and generally a nice person. Even to his friend/enemies. Characteristics Blaze has a fondness for pizza, girls, and fire. He has a knack for information, and that sometimes gets him in trouble. He is obnoxious and some-what egotistical. He has stated, that he knows the weakness of man. He claims he doesn't sleep. That isn't entirely true. He does sleep during the winter. As seen when being with Evanca, Blaze has a distaste for magic, and doesn't like to use it, or have it used on him. He believes that hate is a strong word, and is thrown around too much. He doesn't use it, and claims not to hate, anybody. Instead he uses the term, "highly-dislike". Blaze loves fire almost more than anything, and doesn't like when people claim to know more about it, than he does, when they don't. He has less respect for liars, especially over a subject like fire. He likes it when people really "know their stuff", like Sarah. Firestormblaze has the ability to effortlessly deliver perfectly timed lines in passing or even during battle that are deemed "cool" by others, leading him to be worshiped/praised and idolized especially by Pyruskid45, SpectraFaintom, or other brawlers. Firestormblaze loves his hair style, and vows never to change it. He won't change his hair, for anybody. He doesn't like it, when anyone talk about it, and urges them to "step away from the hair, or lose a limb". The only people to ever touch his hair, are those close to him, like family, or close friends, like Littleseed. Clothing Blaze wears anything with flames, or the color of flames. He can often be seen wearing red and white. He never wears the same outfit all the time, though he does have main outfits, that he wears each Season. In the first season, he is seen wearing a red T-shirt, with a black streak going down from the right side, and matching fingerless gloves . He wears blue double belted jeans, and black strapped boots. He also wears a black coat. He keeps his Bakugan Gear on his belt similar to how Pokemon trainers keep their 'Poke-balls'. In early Season 2, he wears a red straight jacket, with matching double belted jeans, with a gold belt and chain, with strapped boots. He also wears a red collared shirt, with blue shorts, and white shoes. In late Season 2, and the beginning of Season 3, he wears a red side-buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled slightly up. He wears the same white double belted jeans as he did in Season 2, with red strapped boots. When he became a castle knight, he wore a high-collared form-fitting outfit similar to a swimming suit. It was trimmed in red and gold and had blue markings down the sides. He however reverted to his former outfit at the end of the series. In Season 4, he wears his trademark red jacket with a scarf, over a dark red T-shirt. He wears his regular red boots, white jeans which are held by a gold belt, and chain. Notable Quotes History Early Life Blaze was a human brawler on Earth. He lived in a beach town, similar to Beyview. When Bakugan came to Earth, he began to black out and have amnesia. His first Bakugan were Pyrus Cosmic Ingram, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid, Pyrus Metalfencer. Once in an intense battle, a portal was opened and out came a Pyrus Storm Dragonoid. Blaze won that battle that day. From then on Pyrus Storm Dragonoid (Storm), became Blaze's Guardian Bakugan. Blaze's friend Doomplayer, had created a group; and invited him to join. Present Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Bakugan Dimensions When Bakugan Dimensions came online; Blaze met alot of friends and allies. Those including Awesomebrawler43, SpectraFaintom, and many more. Blaze found a special interest in a group of friends; consisting of Masters, Faviola, and Aides. They had many issues and many good times. Little did Blaze know there were more to the group; and they were all in a team called The Sacred 7. Blaze eventually became a member of The Sacred 7, and some what a member of the group. In the group of 4, he was always the 3rd wheel. He sometimes complained, but hardly ever. Powers and Abilities Blaze can instantly heal from nearly any wound. He has been shown to survive wounds that would kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with a sword, punched with superhuman force or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. Blaze's natural abilities are far greater than humans, allowing him to achieve feats that humans cannot. Blaze is also naturally acrobatic; his side rolls are too fast and is even capable of dodging bullets fired at close range. On top of his incredible demonic powers, he has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. He has shown incredible proficiency with many types of weapons including several different types of swords, gun, etc.; displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. He is a very talented mixed martial artist. Powers *'Fire Resistance': Blaze is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *[[Pyrokinetics|'Pyrokinetics']]: Blaze has the pyrokinetic ability to create and control fire. Abilities Blaze can wield his large swords with ease, overpower his opponents, and can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands. He is agile, able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and to dodge an attack. He can be physically active without easily exhausting allowing him to run, jump and fight without tire. *'Speed': Blaze can run at great speeds;most beyond the speed of a normal human being. *'Endurance': Blaze can be crushed beneath the earth, and emerge slightly damaged. *'Agility': Blaze is extremely agile. *'Strength:' Because he is half demon, blaze has power to match that of Aides, and Masters. *'Stealth': Blaze is a Master of stealth, hidding in the shadows, and blending in with his surroundings;making it hard to predict where he will attack from. *'Marksmanship': *'Hunting': Forms *'Demon Form': *'Knight Form': *'Fire Form': *'Dragon Form': *'Wolf Form': Meditation Firestormblaze prefers meditation over sleep. Meditation is the collection of his thoughts. He takes time everyday to do so, since he suffers from amnesia. Firestormblaze meditates in a dark room, lit by only seven candles, while wearing bandages over his arms and legs, and a blindfold over his eyes, to avoid distractions. Equipment Weapons Firestormblaze uses a few but affective weapons. Such as the blades on his skin, his fangs, and his claws. *[http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm Firestorm]: The Firestorm are a pair of swords. One sword controls fire, and the other wind. The only beings able to pick up the cursed blades, are demons. Particularly Firestormblaze. *[[Pyrokinetics|'Fire']]: Blaze chooses to use fire as his weapon. *'Demons Amulet': The Demons Amulet summons, [[Demons of Riot|'The Demons of Riot']]. Bakugan Firestormblaze used a variety of Bakugan. He had at last 3 of each Attribute. Except clear. He had only one for Clear. He has one Forbidden Bakugan, and the only existing one. He has barrowed Bakugan from some people, such as LordMagma, DarkusWolf28, SaberX, and Aquos Rules. *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Aranaut *Subterra Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Evil Twin Coredem *Subterra Coredem *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Darkus/Ventus/Pyrus Razenoid (Temporary) *Haos Olifus *Haos Krakix *Haos Lumagrowl *Darkus Olifus *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Dartaak *Pyrus Ziperator *Ventus Strikeflier (Temporary) *Haos Stealth Strikeflier (Temporary) *Aquos Fangoid *Aquos Helix Dragonoid *Aquos Strikeflier *Haos Stealth Lumagrowl (Temporary) *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram *Ventus Sky and Gaia Dragonoid *Ventus Skyress *Ventus Chance Dragonoid *Ventus Rickoran *Clear Helix Dragonoid Relationships Firestormblaze's relationships with others aren't always well. Most of the time, he doesn't care if he loses a friend, or pretends not to care. His relationships with women aren't as great as he would like them to be. Stating that, the longest he's ever lasted with a girl is 2 years, with that girl being Rose. Still he sees the rights, and wrongs in those relationships, and uses it to try to help others. Mother Blaze truely cares for his family. Especially his now late mother, Violeta Storm. His mother died when he was only six years old. He blames himself for not being able to protect her, even though he can hardly remember how she died. Blaze is very casual when talking about his mothers death, even though it hurts when people ask how she died. Upon finding out that he was the possible cause of her death, he couldn't live with himself, and went into self-imposed exile. Then when he found out that he wasn't her cause of death, he tried to kill the being responsible with little success. When tested to stop the death of his mother, he decided not to, because it would change his present state. Gallery Anime Blazer.png|Blaze angry Fireblaze_1.png FSB_anime.png Zuko_Blaze.png|Reading FSB 2011-10-17_1026.png Bakugan 313px-Haos_Krakix.png|Apollo Krakix 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png|Obsidian Knight 316px-Darkus Dartaak.png|Ares 364px-Subterra Coredem BD.png|Arngrim 400px-Subterra BlitzDragonoid.png|Tierra 406px-Pyrus_Aranaut2.png|Pyro 410px-Ventus_ChanceDragonoid.png|Chancer 364px-Aquos_Fangoid.png|Fang 378px-Pyrus_FlashIngram.png|Phoenix Flash Ingram 407px-DarkBrown_Coredem.png|Rebellion 362px-Aquos_Strikeflier.png|Oceanus 296px-Pyrus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|Plutus 296px-Ventus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|S.G. 407px-HaosLumagrowl (1).png|Whitewolf 530px-PhoenixIngram.png|Phoenix Ingram Ventus Rickoran.png|Rick Roll 543px-Haos Olifus.png|Light Serpent 543px-Darkus Olifus BD.png|Nocturne 477px-Clear HelixDragonoid.png|Stunner Special Abilities HeavenorEarth.jpg 250px-Steamroll.jpg 250px-Dragonoidluck.jpg Chestmissile.jpg Battlegear Chargeblast.jpg 407px-Silver Boomix.png Mobile Assault Traps Bakunano Mechtogan 407px-Ventus_Braxion.png Trivia *Whenever Blaze wears a blond wig, or dyes his hair blond he turns, crazier then he normally is.("Blond hair makes Blaze crazy.") *He hates having his name spelled "FireStormBlaze". *Firestormblaze has a sadistic side to him, that he doesn't like to expose. Only very few have seen him in that state. References *http://my.bakugan.com/firesblaze *http://www.youtube.com/user/firestormblaze?feature=mhee#p/f Other versions *http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Firestormblaze *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Castle Knights Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Knights Category:Animorphic Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-Heros Category:Firestormblaze Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Royalty Category:Brawlers